


Fantasy or Reality

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Food Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something exciting about this man, something that beckoned her, calling to her with a voice she sometimes heard on the wind. But how could Scabior ever love her? And why would he desire a woman who was on the side that was working against him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy or Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumatranfox](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sumatranfox).



> This was written as a birthday gift for my beloved Sumatranfox. Happy birthday, foxy!

Adelona had read all the reports, seen all the wanted posters, and yet she loved him anyway. She didn't care that the war had ended, and that the Snatcher known as Scabior was now on the run from the Ministry. She still wanted him, loved him for his wild, untamed spirit.

There was something exciting about this man, something that beckoned her, calling to her with a voice she sometimes heard on the wind. He was out there somewhere, lurking in the shadows, hiding in the deepest, darkest depths of the forest. A man like that could hide out in the woods forever, feeling at home in the wilderness.

Scabior's heart was as wild and free as the forest that called his name. It was where he belonged, for Scabior had never been one to follow the morals or laws of the wizarding world. He did what he wanted, roaming far and wide throughout the lands, taking what he pleased and living life as he wanted to. There was something about that kind of lifestyle that Adolena longed for, almost as much as she longed for him.

If she could she'd run away with him, just her and Scabior living a carefree life in the forest. She wanted to run free in the woods, far away from the world that knew her as an Auror, as the perfect witch who could do no wrong. She didn't care for any of that. None of that mattered anymore now that she'd seen him. She'd throw it all away in an instant for just one night alone with him, for one night in his bed.

Sometimes Adelona went out to the woods, bringing with her the wanted posters she'd swiped from buildings and street corners. She went there to be alone, to pleasure herself in the woods while looking at Scabior's picture and imagining what it would be like if she could be with him.

She kept walking until she was deep in the heart of the forest. The air around her was still, broken only by the occasional birdsong, as shifting patterns of sunlight filtered in through the canopy of leaves overhead. She unrolled one of the wanted posters she'd brought with her, watching as Scabior's handsome face smiled up at her.

She was mesmerized by the beauty of his eyes, getting lost in them as she gazed down at his picture. She touched her fingers to the parchment, wishing she could hold him and hear his voice. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to feel his lips against hers, and to hear him call her name. Because inside her heart was calling out to him, her body aching for him.

She settled herself in the grass beneath a tall, shady oak tree, then slipped her hand down the front of her pants, beneath the elastic band of her panties. Her fingers found the sensitive nub of flesh at her cleft, stroking it gently as she looked at the picture of Scabior in her hand.

She closed her eyes, leaning back against the tree as she imagined Scabior chasing her through the woods. In her mind she saw him snatching her, laughing as he spun her around and slammed her back against a tree, pinning her against the rough bark as he forced her shirt off over her head. The clasp on her bra broke as he tore the fabric from her chest, exposing her breasts as the bark scraped against her back.

Adelona shivered as the cool air caressed her bare flesh, her nipples hardening as goosebumps broke out across her skin. Scabior leaned in close, until she could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his hand smoothing the hair out of her face as he gazed into her eyes.

"You're so beau'iful," he murmured. His lips met hers, and his hand found her left breast, gently squeezing the firm mound as she arched her hips towards him, moaning against his mouth as he fondled her.

"You want me," said Scabior when their lips came apart. "I know you do. I've been watching you, Adelona. I know 'ow your body craves mine." He grasped her wrists, bringing them up over her head and tying them together with his scarf. He tied her hands above her head, her breath hitching as she felt his hands tugging at the front of her pants, pulling them down around her ankles and reaching for her underwear.

Adelona opened her eyes, glancing down at the picture in her hand as she parted her folds and slipped two fingers into her opening. She slid down the trunk of the tree, spreading her legs further apart to give herself better access to her center, her fingers moving in and out as she continued to gaze down at the picture of Scabior.

In her mind she saw him unbutton his pants, thrusting into her as he took her against the tree. She cried out, calling his name to the sky above as she came into her fingers. She closed her eyes again, her body relaxing as she drifted off to sleep with thoughts of her beloved Snatcher still lingering in her mind.

\-----------------

She awoke to find a dark figure leaning against a nearby tree, his hands in his pockets with strands of his long hair trailing across his face. His hair was tied back in a loosely braided ponytail, his long jacket rippling on the wind.

Adelona came awake with a start when she realized that she'd been caught pleasuring herself, her hand still down the front of her pants while the other held the wanted poster of Scabior. The stranger looked down at the parchment she was holding as she sat up straight and quickly withdrew her hand from her pants. A smirk creased the corners of his mouth. Was he smiling at her?

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded, backing away and tucking the wanted poster into her pocket.

"Long enough to see all I needed to see," he replied. The stranger stepped out of the shadows, and that was when Adelona realized that she was face to face with Scabior.

Adelona gasped. She watched as the Snatcher walked towards her, kneeling before her in the grass as he gazed into her olive green eyes. "I've been watching you for longer than you realize, pet," he said. "I've seen you in this forest several times over the last few weeks, always pleasuring yourself while looking at pictures of me." He removed the poster from her pocket, frowning as he looked down at the moving image. "Such a shame. They didn't even get my good side when they took this."

Scabior crumpled up the poster and threw it into the bushes. "I'm 'ere now, love. An you won't be needing tha anymore."

In the back of her mind Adelona wondered if this was really happening. Even as he laid her down, his jacket spread out on the ground beneath her, she doubted if this was really happening.

Scabior wouldn't approach an Auror, not when he was a wanted man, not even when he saw her pleasuring herself as she thought of him. He wouldn't really do that, would he? Or maybe he would then simply erase her memory when he was finished with her.

That thought made her heart ache as he began easing her pants down around her ankles. Because if this was real, she never wanted to forget the time she spent with him. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay with him forever.

Her arms wrapped around him, taking him by surprise as she pulled him close. "I don't want you to leave me," she whimpered against his chest, his hair spilling forward into her face. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this moment, Scabior... How much I want you..."

"I know more about your dreams an fantasies than you realize. Now just relax. I promise I won't 'urt you, sweet'eart. Not unless you want me to."

He removed her pants, and seconds later her panties joined the pile of clothing on the forest floor. "I 'ave something special for you," he said, and withdrew a small jar of maraschino cherries from a pocket in his jacket.

Adelona watched as he put her hands on her knees and eased her legs apart. He dipped his finger into her center, eliciting a moan of pleasure as she closed her eyes, feeling his finger curling inside of her as he rubbed the sensitive spot within her inner walls.

"You're so wet," he said, smiling as he added another finger. "An so tight. It's been a while since I last 'ad someone like you."

Her muscles clenched around him, his movements inside her making her moan and writhe beneath him.

"Not yet, sweet'eart," said Scabior, withdrawing his fingers as he reached for the jar of cherries. He unscrewed the lid on the jar, then pulled out a cherry before setting the jar aside in the grass. Scabior's fingers pressed against her folds, her cleft widening to reveal her wet, luscious center as he opened her up, spreading her wide as her musky fluids dribbled out onto his fingers.

Scabior carefully pushed the cherry into her opening, using his thumb to press the ripe piece of fruit into her delicious wetness. As he was doing this, the juices from the cherry dripped onto her folds, leaving trails of bright pink across her skin. This gave Scabior an idea, and he drizzled some of the juice from the jar over her womanhood, coating her in sticky sweetness.

He knelt between her legs, and began lapping at the juices that spilled across her folds. His tongue found her clit and lightly brushed against the delicate nubbin of flesh, flicking it then dipping the tip of his tongue beneath the hood.

Adelona cried out, her fingers tangling in his hair as he massaged her clit with his tongue, gently teasing it then nipping at it with his teeth. Scabior then returned to the cherry he'd placed in her opening, the pink juices mingling with her warm fluids as he ran his tongue along the stem that protruded from her entrance.

He wiggled the stem with his tongue, making the piece of fruit move inside her as he rocked it back and forth, up and down, before pushing it deeper inside until only the stem was visible. Her fingers gripped his hair, her breathing loud and ragged as he fished around inside her for the cherry, his teeth closing around the stem as he slowly pulled the cherry forward until it was flush with her opening again.

Adelona moaned, and Scabior sunk his teeth into the cherry, nibbling it as the bright red juice slowly trickled down her folds. He paused, lapping at the juice that mixed with her warm fluids, before returning to the cherry he'd buried deep inside her.

She was almost ready to come by the time he'd finished eating the last of the cherry. Scabior bit down on the stem and pulled what remained of the fruit out of her opening, then spit the stem onto the grass. "Would you like me to do tha again, pet?" he asked. "Or are you ready for me to take you right 'ere in the woods?"

"Now, Scabior," she breathed, her eyes dark with lust. "Take me now. Please, Scabior. I want you."

The Snatcher grinned, then reached down and unbuttoned his plaid pants, freeing his erection from the confines of his trousers. He got down on his hands and knees, positioning himself at her entrance. He entered her slowly, just the tip at first, before pulling out and entering her again, deeper this time.

Scabior took his time, his movements slow at first, each thrust deeper than the last. Adelona wrapped her legs around him, the heels of her feet pressing against the small of his back as she urged him on. He began increasing the speed of his thrusts, groaning as strands of his red and brown hair escaped his ponytail and spilled across his shoulders and down his back.

He was moving faster now, her cries growing louder as she felt her orgasm building inside her. Scabior thrust himself in deeper, filling her completely, before a scream tore from his lips and he spilled himself inside her. Adelona followed him seconds later, the world around her blurring as she found her release. She was about to lose consciousness, the intensity of her orgasm completely overwhelming her senses. Darkness enveloped her, and it would be several minutes before she opened her eyes again.

When she opened her eyes, Scabior was gone. There wasn't a single trace of him in the forest. His jacket wasn't spread out beneath her, there was so jar of cherries sitting beside her in the grass, she was fully clothed and she still had one hand down the front of her pants. It was then that she realized that it had all been a dream.

Adelona sat up and looked around, disappointment washing over her as she watched the grass moving in the breeze, the tiny flowers that dotted the empty field dipping and waving in the wind. And then something caught her eye, something bright red that stood out against the rich green colors of the forest. She moved closer to see what it was, and found a strip of red material tied to a branch on a nearby bush.

She immediately recognized the material. It was the armband worn by Snatchers during the war. And suddenly she wondered if her fantasy was actually a reality.


End file.
